


Forever Happy

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2017 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Edward Nygma, Day Seven: Free Day, Erections, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Future Husbands, Hugging, Insecurity, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, Oswald is so sweet, but nothing graphic goes on, can be set before my Kings ficlet, demisexual Oswald, ed is so in love, hand holding, happy crying, it hurts me, kind of, marriage propsals, protect him, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Nygmobblepot Week 2017: Day Seven: Free DayIt's been several years since Isabella, Oswald being shot, Ed being a frozen centerpiece, and their first kiss. Now, Oswald is the King of Gotham like he should always be with Ed by his side whenever he's needed. Oswald couldn't be happier. He's got the man of his dreams and all the power.Ed isn't sure what to do when he holds the black box in his hand. He thought this through for months, but now he's having second thoughts. They're not public and being married would ruin the secrecy. Not like Ed cares, but Oswald sure does. However, Ed simply wants Oswald to be his forever, officially.





	Forever Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! It's the last day of Nygmobblepot Week 2017. Thanks to everyone who has read all of these or just one. The kudos, hits, comments, and bookmarks all make my day. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sure these won't be my last Nygmobblepot stories. I might start taking prompts. Just no smut since I'm a virgin so I don't know anything about sex or how it feels. Sorry.

Ed has had this planned for months. The dinner reservation, the ring, and the speech. He wouldn't be surprised if everyone thought him as a heartless, arrogant bastard, but no one knows about him and the King of Gotham. No one knows how much they adore each other and make one another happy. He understands why Oswald keeps it secret though. Love makes people vulnerable and weak. Oswald doesn't want to lose Ed like his mother, but sometimes Ed wishes they could be public. Kiss each other, sneak away, sleep together, live together, and go out without having to worry about someone noticing. Ed hates worrying, but for Oswald it seems like it's an every day thing for him.

 

The special back room of the restaurant for privacy is something Ed made sure of. Oswald would have refused to come if he knew that they'd be seen eating and laughing in the same room. The Riddler and The Penguin are enemies, not friends or true loves.

The golden light in the room shines perfectly on Oswald. His pale skin more vibrant and his gorgeous freckles clear. And his eyes. His eyes twinkle and go along with the smile on his lips. 

 

"You're beautiful," Ed blurts out, leaning on his hand while his other hand holds his fork. 

 

Oswald waves a hand, looking away with a blush and a larger smile. "The only beautiful person in this city is you. Don't compare me to you."

 

Ed takes Oswald's hand from across the table. " _God_ , you're so wrong. I get butterflies just thinking about your hair, eyes, freckles, nose, body-"

 

"Okay, okay, I won't turn down your compliments for the rest of the evening."

 

Ed squeezes Oswald's hand. "You're uniquely beautiful, Oswald."

 

Oswald doesn't meet his eyes and stares down at their hands. "Thank you, Ed."

 

Ed smiles. Finally. He took a compliment. "I love you."

 

Oswald chuckles and nods. "I love you too, Ed. You should know that."

 

"I wish we could have had this sooner, Oswald." Ed rubs the back of Oswald's hand with his thumb, Oswald's skin smooth, "I wish we both said something before-"

 

Oswald holds up his other hand, stopping Ed. "I don't want to think about our unpleasant past, Ed. Please."

 

"We're going to have each other for eternity now. We could've had longer, but maybe waiting was for the best."

 

Oswald drops his hand and pulls his other away from Ed's. His eyes are closed shut and he's clearly taking a deep breath of air. "Ed,  _please._ "

 

Ed stares at Oswald with his mouth slightly open in worry. He's ruined everything. Of course he has. "I'm sorry, I never meant to upset you, love-"

 

"Just pay. I'll wait for you in the car." Oswald stands out of his chair and smiles faintly at Ed before leaving the room. 

 

Ed grabs his wallet out and while he putting the money together to pay the bill, the black box in his inside suit pocket is heavy. The night has just begun and he's already ruined the evening. He should have shut his mouth when Oswald said please the first time. Why can he never shut up? Why does his mind and mouth have to speak every thought that comes to mind? 

 

"Oswald went to take a moment alone. He doesn't hate me and I've got all night to make things better," Ed tells himself, leaving the money and tip on the table. 

 

 

Ed walks as slow as possible to reach the car, looking into some of the stores while he's at it. A tailor shop catches his eye since it's the tailor he got his green suit from. That's where he should order his tuxedo for the wedding. Ed knows Oswald will say yes no matter how many times Ed ruins the mood tonight.

He opens the driver's door, slipping into the vehicle. Ed turns the car on and reaches for the radio to turn on the classical station, but Oswald catches his hand. Ed becomes confused. Ed always plays the classic station while driving. It's a stress relief. He's not afraid to drive, it's the people on the road who  _are_ afraid of driving. The chances of getting into an accident make him anxious, most definitely while Oswald's in the car with him. 

 

"I'm not mad at you, okay?" Oswald assures Ed with a smile. 

 

"I- I know you're not."

 

"And you didn't ruin the evening, Ed. Yes, you ignored my want when I asked for you to stop, but I know it's nothing personal. You don't know when to stop talking sometimes, I understand."

 

"Oswald, my brain is a mess whenever I'm around you. All I can think about is the butterflies and how perfect you are, I become awkward and a total loser."

 

Oswald shushes him with a chaste kiss. He puts his forehead against Oswald's, closing his eyes. Ed closes his eyes too, reaching with his right hand to rub patterns on Oswald's back through all of his layers. 

 

"That is the only way I'll let you interrupt me without a negative response," Ed jokes, making Oswald chuckle. 

 

"For such a murdering son of a bitch, you're adorable and sweet when you want to be."

 

Ed leans back with a smile and bops Oswald's nose. "No, that's you, my sweet and adorable penguin." Ed puts his seat belt on and one hand on the drive, "Put your seat belt on."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, really because I don't want to get into a car accident. If you die on my watch, I'll never forgive myself."

 

"Ed, I think we both know that I'm difficult to kill." Oswald buckles himself in with a sigh. 

 

"Well, I don't want today to be the day you're  _easy_ to kill."

 

"Good point. You're right."

 

 

The drive home was silent apart from Ed giving Oswald trivia once and awhile about the certain composers and pieces of music. His mind is filled with, to be honest, worthless information. Why not use it? Oswald responds in the most appropriate ways, humming, nodding, saying "oh", or "interesting". Not like Ed is expecting Oswald to be terribly interested. 

 

"Ed it's been a long night. I suggest we go to bed," Oswald suggests, yawning. 

 

Ed throws his hands at Oswald, stopping him, "What? N- no. I had plans for tonight, Oswald. Another hour, please."

 

Oswald scans Ed, looking for a response. "It can't be sex since I  _know_ you won't be able to finish that within an hour."

 

"No, it's not that. You know I'm always open to it, but I'm not in the mood at the moment."

 

Oswald throws his suit jacket onto the coat racket before shrugging Ed's off his own shoulders. Ed's so tall, it's unbelievable to Oswald. Thinking ahead, Ed has the box in his pants pocket. "Good, neither am I."

 

Ed sighs, closing his eyes. "I love you, Oswald."

 

Oswald laughs quietly. "You barely say that, Ed, but today you've said it so much. Two times in the hour. What's wrong?" Oswald hugs Ed from behind, his head leaning into Ed's lean, long back. 

 

"Nothing is wrong Os-"

 

Oswald tightens his grip. "You're not breaking up with me, Ed-?"

 

Ed spins around in a full circle, holding Oswald steady by his shoulders. Oswald isn't smiling anymore. "What- what? NO! Absolutely not-"

 

"Because I thought we were in love and making this work. We've been happy for what? Ten years? Why now?"

 

"Oswald, I am  _not_ breaking up with you. I wouldn't dream of it. You're my everything." Ed leans down, kissing the top of Oswald's head, "I would do anything for you."

 

Oswald shudders, but he nods. "Okay. Tonight has just been like those stupid rom coms where the guy is sweet to the girl and then breaks up with her."

 

Ed laughs. "Oswald, that isn't the conclusion in rom coms when someone acts like that."

 

Oswald walks around Ed, running a hand through his hair. "Then what have I been watching at one in the morning?"

 

Ed smiles, looking at Oswald's moving form. " _Not_ rom coms, my love!"

 

"I'm getting wine. Do you want some?"

 

Ed barely drinks, but he'll do it tonight. Tonight was going to start a new chapter on their lives. "Half a glass, Oswald. Nothing like your servings."

 

Ed passively listens to Oswald tell him about his private meetings at the Iceberg Lounge for business. Ed flips through the paper, his wine barely touched while Oswald has to be on his fiffy. Ed's glad that Oswald wasn't watching honest to God rom coms. Usually when someone is super sweet, awkward, and supposedly distancing themselves from the other they're going to propose. And, Ed has been doing that the past week and today. 

 

"Sometimes I wish people knew, Ed. About us," Oswald complains, rubbing his forehead, "It would be so much easier in those meetings with your brilliant mind there. And, we'd make such an intimidating couple. No one would ever think of wronging us unless they wanted to die."

 

Ed throws the newspaper away from him _._ "Oswald, you don't even know how long I've wanted to be public with you."

 

Oswald places his glass on the table next to Ed. He gently caresses Ed's cheek before sitting down on his lap, continuing to stroke his cheek. "You know why we can't, darling."

 

"There's so many pros and cons, Ozzie. We  _will_ be intimating and work will go smoother, but keeping it private is protecting us too."

 

"On occasion, I think we should give it a go. Be public, but once it's public there's no way on how to change it. And, if we lied and said we broke up-"

 

"-people would still think we mean the world to each other."

 

"Why does everything have to be complicated, Eddie? Why can't we just grow grey and old together without worry?"

 

Ed holds Oswald's side and kisses Oswald's lips tenderly. "Because life is unfair to us."

 

"At least we're together. That's all that matters these days, isn't it?"

 

"Of course."

 

Ed allows Oswald to nuzzle into Ed's neck, feeling the smile against his skin. Oswald keeps his head there, kissing and nipping at his neck. Ed lets himself fall into the feeling of bliss and pleasure as he holds Oswald in his lap. He'll let Oswald do whatever he wants if it'll keep him happy. All he wants is his little bird's happiness to stay for the rest of their lives. 

 

"Edward, can we go to bed?" Oswald whispers into Ed's neck, his pressing into Ed's chest.

 

"What do you mean by that, love?"

 

"Not sex, just-"

 

"Making out?" Ed nods. "Hell yes."

 

Oswald laughs, climbing off of his lover. He pulls Ed out of the chair, Ed smiling as Oswald continues to laugh. Not hysterical laughter or humorous, simply a happy laugh. Ed adores Oswald's laugh when he's happy because no one except for Ed hears it. Ed brings Oswald to this state of giddiness and happiness. 

 

"I love you, Ozzie," Ed tells him for the third time this evening. 

 

"I love you too."

 

Oswald grabs Ed's tie, bring his lips down to his own. Ed wraps his lanky arms around Oswald's waist that he knows is getting wider, but Ed won't bring that up to Oswald. He doesn't even care. More Oswald for him to admire and adore. Oswald's arms hang loosely behind Ed's neck, Oswald kissing him so passionately it hurts. Why can't Ed have this forever?

 

"We had plans for this upstairs, Oswald," Ed reminds Oswald against his lips. 

 

"Yes, yes, we did Mr. Nygma."

 

Ed kisses Oswald's cheek before collecting his small, fragile body into his arms. He supports Oswald's back while his arm holds Oswald's legs. Bridal style. This is what Ed will do every day after they're married. He'll carry Oswald up the stairs just like this when he's back from a long day of work. He'll massage his leg and compliment him until Oswald can't take it anymore. 

 

"You're in a really happy mood today and I want to know why," Oswald confesses, his hand cupping Ed's face. 

 

Ed leans into Oswald's hand. "So are you. Why should we worry? Can't we just be happy in our own home?"

 

"I suppose you're right."

 

"How about this? You'll figure out the reason for my happiness later. I promise."

 

"Now I'm intrigued. Damn it."

 

 

It had to at least forty five minutes before Ed came back to reality. He was going to propose tonight, but all he's been doing is stalling and making out with Oswald. It is making out, however Ed is waiting for the not so innocent act to become guilty. He has to get a control of himself before the night is over. 

 

Ed looks down at Oswald, panting. Oswald's lips pink and swollen, his pupils blown. "You're irresistible, Oswald."

 

"Then why did you stop?" Oswald runs his hands down Ed's bare chest. His shirt unbuttoned a long time ago. Oswald only has a few buttons undone and he looks more contained than Ed does. 

 

Ed feels Oswald's hands work at his belt, yet Ed stops him... regrettably, "Beautiful, everything can wait. We've got the rest of our lives."

 

"We've gotten this far, Ed. Why stop now?"

 

"You drank five glasses of wine. This doesn't feel right."

 

Oswald groans. "We have sex all the time when I've drunk that much. What's the matter today?" Ed almost moans at Oswald letting his hands roam over his behind. Ed knows Oswald loves it. 

 

Ed's breath hitches when he feels Oswald stop at the box in his pocket. "Yeah, we better stop-"

 

Oswald smirks. "You can't have a hard on all the way back there. Besides, I can already tell where yours is anyway." Ed blushes. "What's there, Ed?"

 

"I guess it wouldn't be bad to do it now."

 

"Do what?"

 

Ed climbs off of Oswald. He looks like a mess and he's about to propose.  _Shit._ Oswald sits up in bed, watching his partner leave the bed and attempt to correct his hair. Ed can only hope that Oswald won't look at him from the waist and under. It'll give him some sort of dignity. 

 

"Ozzie, do you want your surprise?" Ed asks. 

 

"Ed, you're freaking me out. Seriously."

 

"My apologies. That is  _not_ my intention." 

 

Oswald stares at Ed, nodding. 

 

Ed takes a deep breath before grabbing the black box from his pocket. He slowly kneels onto the floor, getting his composure back in line. He  _won't_ cry. Not happening. 

 

"Ed..."

 

Ed looks up at Oswald. The man looks likes he's about to cry. "Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, you are the love of my life. Your very name makes my heart flutter. Every second of the day spent with you are my happiest. Sometimes, I think I'm falling even more in love with you every day. Which I find ridiculous because I didn't think it would be possible to exceed my love for you already." Oswald's eyes are full now with tears, the water falling over, "It seems like forever ago, but that time where we 'hated' each other was the moment where we became stronger. We faced a challenge and defeated it, together. I want to face every challenge with you, Oswald. I want to wake up and go to sleep next to your every day knowing you're mine. You're my King and I want to be yours."

 

"You're marvelous, you know that?" Oswald is silently sobbing now. 

 

"Will you marry me, Oswald?" Ed opens the box to reveal the simple golden ring. 

 

"How could I say no to you, Edward?" Ed smiles, "Yes, I'll marry you."

 

Ed quickly gets off the floor, clambering back on top of Oswald. "I love you." Ed peppers Oswald's face with kisses, slipping the band onto his finger. 

 

"You already had forever with me, Ed, but I guess this will make it official."

 

"Exactly."

 

Ed watches Oswald examine the gold ring, wiping his eyes at the same time. He knows that there's faint tears in his eyes too, but they'll soon be gone. Once it's settled in, that they're engaged and getting married, they'll continue making out and eventually make love. Now, the mood was clear. 

 

"Are we going to keep our own names or take each others?" Oswald asks Ed. 

 

"Since no one is really going to know that we're married, our names wouldn't matter. You'd still be Oswald Cobblepot to everyone apart from me." 

 

Oswald grabs Ed's hands, kissing his hands. "Let's get our names hyphenated."

 

Ed hums. "Edward Nygma-Cobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot-Nygma, I like it. I mean, both of our names won't really fit together-"

 

"No, it's perfect." Oswald kisses Ed, "Just like you."

 

"And you." Ed smiles as Oswald pulls him down upon him again. It's going to be a very long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not to promote myself, but my Gotham Instagram is @edisbisexual if anyone is interested. I'd love to hear from all of you!!


End file.
